godzillafan1s_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tdl
HD covers Goal: Have HD covers for all 62 books in the original series. Responsibility: GoosebumpsArt No. Book Checks 1 Welcome to Dead House 2 Stay Out of the Basement 3 Monster Blood 4 Say Cheese and Die! 5 The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb 6 Let's Get Invisible! 7 Night of the Living Dummy 8 The Girl Who Cried Monster 9 Welcome to Camp Nightmare 10 The Ghost Next Door 11 The Haunted Mask 12 Be Careful What You Wish For... 13 Piano Lessons Can Be Murder 14 The Werewolf of Fever Swamp 15 You Can't Scare Me! 16 One Day at Horrorland 17 Why I'm Afraid of Bees 18 Monster Blood II 19 Deep Trouble 20 The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight 21 Go Eat Worms! 22 Ghost Beach 23 Return of the Mummy 24 Phantom of the Auditorium 25 Attack of the Mutant 26 My Hairiest Adventure 27 A Night in Terror Tower 28 The Cuckoo Clock of Doom 29 Monster Blood III 30 It Came from Beneath the Sink! 31 Night of the Living Dummy II 32 The Barking Ghost 33 The Horror at Camp Jellyjam 34 Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes 35 A Shocker on Shock Street 36 The Haunted Mask II 37 The Headless Ghost 38 The Abominable Snowman Of Pasadena 39 How I Got My Shrunken Head 40 Night of the Living Dummy III 41 Bad Hare Day 42 Egg Monsters from Mars 43 The Beast from the East 44 Say Cheese and Die - Again! 45 Ghost Camp 46 How to Kill a Monster 47 Legend of the Lost Legend 48 Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns 49 Vampire Breath 50 Calling All Creeps! 51 Beware, the Snowman 52 How I Learned to Fly 53 Chicken Chicken 54 Don't Go To Sleep! 55 The Blob That Ate Everyone 56 The Curse of Camp Cold Lake 57 My Best Friend Is Invisible 58 Deep Trouble II 59 The Haunted School 60 Werewolf Skin 61 I Live in Your Basement! 62. Monster Blood IV TV episode pages Goal: Have pages for all episodes in the Goosebumps TV series. TV episode pages also need plot sections. Responsibility: Anyone NOTE: The table is in a random order at the moment. No. Book Checks 1 Welcome to Dead House 2 Stay Out of the Basement 3 Monster Blood 4 Say Cheese and Die! 6 Let's Get Invisible! 7 Click 8 The Girl Who Cried Monster 9 Welcome to Camp Nightmare 10 The Ghost Next Door S1 E1/2 The Haunted Mask 12 Be Careful What You Wish For... 13 Piano Lessons Can Be Murder 14 The Werewolf of Fever Swamp 15 You Can't Scare Me! 16 One Day at Horrorland 17 The Haunted House Game 18 Cry of the Cat 19 Teacher's Pet 20 The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight 21 Go Eat Worms! 22 Ghost Beach 23 Return of the Mummy 24 Phantom of the Auditorium 25 Attack of the Mutant 26 My Hairiest Adventure 27 A Night in Terror Tower S1 E3 The Cuckoo Clock of Doom 29 Bride of the Living Dummy 30 It Came from Beneath the Sink! 31 Night of the Living Dummy II 32 The Barking Ghost 33 Chillogy 34 Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes 35 A Shocker on Shock Street 36 The Haunted Mask II 37 The Headless Ghost 38 Strained Peas 39 How I Got My Shrunken Head 40 Night of the Living Dummy III 41 Bad Hare Day 42 The House of No Return 43 Don't Wake Mummy 44 Say Cheese and Die - Again! 45 An Old Story 46 How to Kill a Monster 47 Perfect School 48 Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns 49 Vampire Breath 50 Calling All Creeps! 51 Awesome Ants 54 Don't Go To Sleep! 55 The Blob That Ate Everyone 57 My Best Friend Is Invisible 58 Deep Trouble II 60 Werewolf Skin 62. More Monster Blood Category:Lists